The Story Of SeptiPlier (JackSepticEye x Markiplier)
by Tyler-The-Broken-Boy
Summary: Hi guys this is my version of how Markiplier and JackSepticEye met, and what would happen if SeptiPlier was actually a thing! i hope you enjoy the story :)


**Fan Fiction- JackSepticEye x Markiplier : Dark, Funny, YouTubers By Tyler-The-Broken-Boy**

Hey guys! This is my first ever Fan Fiction, starring Jacksepticeye and Markiplier. Hope you enjoy any constructive criticism is welcome. This story is written from both perspectives, it is split into Jacks side, and Marks side. I hope that is not too confusing. I added headers before each switch of perspective. The story is about how SepticPlier came to be, and how things would be if Mark and Jack were actually together. It starts of pretty light and normal (kind of boring as well) but like all books, it gets more exciting and heavy as you read further into the story. I hope you like it and I will try to update this regularlary.

* * *

 **Jacksepticeye and Markipliers Romance**

 **Fan Fiction Story By: Tyler-The-Broken-Boy**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **JACKSEPTICEYE**

"uggggghhh…. Guess I have to get to work. I've got a gift unboxing video to record." Said Sean. It was there that he first heard of mark.

Sean started his video of like normal, "Top of the morning to ya laddies!" he shouted, He had gotten used to his intro so much, that sometimes he accidently said it when he wasn't recording. Sean started unwrapping gifts and giving commentary.

He was half-way through the gifts, when there was a knock on his door… _"Oh great…. Interrupted by the mailman."_ He thought. Turns out the mailman had another gift for Sean. "Thank you" Sean said to the mailman.

After that he started recording again, trying not to be annoyed at being interrupted. He went through the gifts, getting everything from Sam's to letters and the odd cake or two. Then came the last present. The one that got delivered during his recording. _"It better be worth it…"_ Sean thought. He opened the box with his trusty box cutters.

"Wow!" Sean shouted, Sean just could not believe his eyes. Inside the box, there was a letter from a famous YouTuber, Markiplier. Sean has wanted to meet this YouTuber forever, and now he has been given a letter.

Sean jumps up and down and shouts "Hey ma! Ma! I got a letter from Markiplier! Are you proud of me!?" of course, Sean doesn't get a reply, and he doesn't expect a reply either, because he doesn't actually live with his mom.

He quickly says to the camera "thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you liked it PUNCH that like button, in the face, LIKE A BOSSSSS!... and… high-fives all round.. *WHA-POOSH* *WHA-POOSH*… And ill see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!"

*Sean ends recording*

Sean starts crying, he would never tell anyone but Markiplier stopped him from making a terrible decision, the decision to end his life. He has always wanted to thank Markiplier for that, and secretly has a MAJOR crush on him.

Sean starts to read the letter…

 **THE LETTER**

 _Hi Sean,_

 _I'm writing to you because I have seen your videos and you're a really cool dude from what I can tell, I was hoping we might be able to meet up at PAX east this month. I will be free for coffee and cake at 9 AM to 10:30 AM. I hope to see you there Sean, also I would never admit this to anyone else, but I have a small crush on you. As it turns out I have been having a hard time but watching your videos really helps me find the strength to record for my fans, and I wanted to thank you in person. I hope you do get the chance to go to PAX East this month. I will be awaiting your arrival._

 _-Love_

 _Markiplier (and Tiny Box Tim)_

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

Sean can't help but cry big juicy fat tears of joy, He can't believe he is going to meet Markiplier, in person! He can't wait till PAX east… _"it's only two weeks away!"_ Sean thinks.

Sean starts wondering what he will wear. _"It can't be too nice or mark will know I'm trying to impress him, but if I wear my normal clothes, he might think I don't give a shit…."_ Sean ponders over this for a while.

He is still pondering over the clothes crises when he has an idea… "What if I dress up like mark for a joke!?" Sean exclaims… (Sean really has to stop saying stuff aloud when he's alone…) So Sean now knows what he is wearing, but he would love to be able to notify Mark he is going to dress as him, so mark can do the same.

Sean rummages through the piles of wrapping and cardboard, finally he finds the wrapping Marks letter came in. "Yes!" Sean shouts, Sean found what he was hoping for, Marks number. Now he can contact Mark, whenever he wants.

 **MARKIPLIER**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-WHACK!* _"uggghhh why did I even set my alarm?"_ thinks Mark. Mark looks at the time, "7:00AM?! WHY AM I AWAKE!?" shouts a mortified and very, very confused Markiplier. Then it hits him, quite literally - as the V.I.P pass for Jacksepticeyes' panel at PAX East hits him on the head- "OOOWWW!" yells a hurting Markiplier "why did I put that there" mark thinks to himself. Markiplier soon gets up and walks, very slowly and dazedly, towards the shower."im singing in the shower! Just singing in the shower…"Mark sings.

He suddenly hears his phone ringing. Quicker than you could say warfstache, Mark has got out of the shower and has his phone in hand. _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my bloody god_ " Markiplier thinks as he sees who is texting him. Its Sean! Mark yells, _"Ok mark act cool"_ Says Marks subconscious.

Mark reads the text message from Sean

– Hey Mark, hope all is good in life I will be at PAX East doing nothing from 9AM - 11AM, feel free to meet me at Wendys! (P.S I am going to dress up as you for a joke, I was wondering if you want to dress up as me? It would be very cool)

\- Love Sean M

"Awesome, I guess I should reply, but what should I say?" Thinks Mark. Mark has been thinking for ten whole minutes now, He must be getting close to a reply, then an excited mark starts rapidly replying to Sean's text message.

-Hey Sean! Thank you for deciding to meet me I am looking forward to it, yes I will be dressed up as you and I can't wait to see the fans getting so confused, or maybe that's darkiplier talking? Anyways I will meet you at PAX East by the V.I.P lounge entrance at 9 AM, I can't wait

– Love from Markiplier (and Tiny Box Tim)

*send*

"Well glad that's all sorted out" says Mark. Mark looks at his watch, "8:30PM already!?" Mark exclaims. _"I should really get a start on recording my Google feud video."_ Thinks Mark…

"Hello and welcome everybody to, Google Feud…" Mark says in his extremely deep, low pitch, voice. *Mark plays the game for a shocking 8 minutes* WHAT!? Why would people search these things?!, I mean come on, how do you kill a TREE?, a TREE STUMP?! What the hell!?" Mark exclaims, then bursts into fits of laughter.

2 minutes later….

"Well I hope you had so much fun watching don't be afraid to hit the like button down below, I will be back in another video guys!" Mark says to the camera.

*Mark turns off recording* "

Well that went well… I guess?" says Mark.

Mark needs to get to editing his video so back to Jacksepticeyes perspective, sorry for breaking the fourth wall Sean and Mark.


End file.
